Live While We're Young
by xGifted
Summary: Cheerleading, Football, Ex's, New Flings, Mean Girls, The Pretty Ones, The Jocks, The 's all in one place, High School. Follow TMI crew through their crazy high school experience! Clace, Sizzy, Malec, Jaia, and more! AH First Fic! **Better Summary Inside! Rated T. M for language and possible lemons.
1. Getting Ready

Cheerleading, Football, Ex's, New Flings, Mean Girls, The Pretty Ones, The Jocks, Nerds….its all in one place, High School. Follow TMI crew through their crazy high school experience! Clace, Sizzy, Malec, Jaia and more!

Clary and Jonathan are the kids of a successful lawyer father and a model/artist mother. Simon's dad is alive and he is a rich doctor. Jace is an only child living with his parents Stephen and Celine. Max is still alive and goes to a boarding school in NYC. Basically everyone has money one way or another, and Magnus and Isabelle are famous for there legendary house parties! Really hope you like it! **_Enjoy! _**

**Juniors:**

_Clary_

_Jace_

_Simon_

_Isabelle_

_Maia_

_Kaelie_

_Sebastian_

**Seniors:**

_Jon_

_Alec_

_Magnus (fabulously left back in sophomore year for spending most of it in Europe with his parents)_

_Jordan_

_Aline_

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

Clary:

"Clary! Clary! Clary!"

I woke up with a groan as my older brother Jonathan continued to shout my name and jump on my bed.

"Ugh! Quit it!" I shrieked, throwing a pillow at his legs and seeing, through heavy lidded eyes, that I missed, "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Well hurry and get downstairs, Claudia made your favorite," I perked up at this and finally sat up and smiled at my big brother.

Before I could respond he ran out of my bedroom door and shot down the stairs, still in his pajamas. I got up slowly but surely and was downstairs within 5 minutes. When I eventually got into the kitchen I was greeted by the heavenly aroma of strawberry waffles, bacon and eggs. I smiled to myself before entering the kitchen to see my family sat in their usual seats on the large island, in the center of the kitchen.

My dad, Valentine, was the first one to see my come in and he smiled at me, his warm brown eyes lighting up as if I was dressed up for a prom and not a Pokemon shirt and yellow shorts. His neatly tousled pale blonde locks falling just above his eyebrows.

"Morning Clare-Bear," he said excitedly and kissed me on the forehead when I came within range.

"Morning," I greeted both him and my mother, Jocelyn, who was sitting to his right and Jon who was to my moms right, stuffing his face—as usual.

"We have a surprise for you!" My mom exclaimed with a grin so huge I though her face might just break.

I beamed back at her, my head spinning with possibilities. This was one of those times where it was fun to have a successful lawyer dad —with his own law firm— and model and artist for a mom.

"Is it a puppy?" I asked hopeful curiously, but knowing in the back of my head it wasn't because Claudia was mildly allergic to dogs.

My mom laughed light-heartedly, "No but I think this may be much batter."

With that she produced a medium sized midnight blue velvet box—it looked like it could hold a necklace— from under the newspaper my father usually read in the mornings. My mouth formed a small 'o' shape as she handed me the box. I was about to shake the box but decided against it, for fear of breaking what may be in it. I opened up and my eyes widened as I picked up the shiny new keys my new Bentley. I screeched , before bolting for the front of the house and flinging open the heavy okay door that stood between me and my car. I was vaguely aware of my family watching me with smiles as my mouth , literally, dropped open and my eyes got even wider.

I stood gaping at the new cherry red 2015 Continental GT Speed Convertible. I spun around on my heel and looked to my parents before throwing my arms around them dramatically.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled over and over to them as though it was some sort of mantra, "I love it! Thank you!" I had just let them go when Jon began to grumble.

"Y'know I helped pick it out," he pouted, crossing his big arms over his muscly chest.

I practically skipped over to him and stood on the tips of my toes to give him a big wet kiss on the cheek and thank him as well. This was kind of hard considering he was almost 6'5 and I was barely hitting the 5'4 mark.

After letting him go I, along with everyone else, went back inside to finish breakfast and prepare for the day.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Since we got up at 6 this morning and went through all the _festivities_ of the morning, I still had a little over an hour get ready—since school started at eight. After showering, brushing my teeth, and taking the time to put my unruly curls to a side part it was only around 7:10. _Good thing school is only about 5 minutes away, _I thought to myself. I waltzed into my fantastically huge walk in closet. I was in there for 15 minutes before finally deciding on an outfit.

I walked out feeling confident in my high waisted Jeremy Scott striped multi color pencil skirt, that reached almost mid thigh, 4 inch black lace up wedges, and a crop top that showed a slither of my pale, but toned, stomach._ Thank you cheerleading, _I thought to myself with a smirk. I took a couple of seconds to admire my body. I had filled out in the last few years, I was finally a B cup and had a pretty nice ass, thanks to cheerleading again. I smiled to myself.

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to my king sized bed and saw that it read 7:43. I decided to put a minimal amount of make up on—mascara, lip gloss, and a little concealer. Letting my bright red curls tumble down to just above my bum. I smacked my lips twice for good measure before picking up the brown messenger bag I use for school—double checking that I had my sketch book and wallet— and taking my iPhone off of its charger and sticking it in the front pocket of my bag.

"Jon!" I yelled once I finally emerged from my room, pushing heart shaped diamond studs through my ears, and walking downstairs in search of my sibling. I finally found him waiting for me by the front door, smirking.

"You rang?" He ask dramatically and fell into a deep bow. I rolled my eyes at his antics and took in his appearance. He had on dark was jeans, a checkerboard button up —rolled up to the elbows— that was open so you could see the black tank top underneath, and his custom all black high top Giuseppe's.

After I was done scrutinizing I finally had to tell him, "I approve." I put my hand on his head and tousled his pale blond locks, and that was all it took for him to get a dopey grin on his face and hand me the keys to my new car.

I squealed and practically snatched the keys from his had before calling goodbyes to my parents and Claudia. They were soon returned and then we were out the door and since is was almost 90 degrees we got to ride with the top down. As soon as we were onto the street I put the petal to the metal and gave a wide grin when I saw the tank was full.

Beside me Jon was telling me about some new kid who was looking to join the football team and was somewhat of a douche. Seeing as he was captain and quarterback he would get the last say. But I couldn't let that stop me from having the best junior year EVER. I grinned, _Alicante High School here we come._


	2. First Day

**A/N **

**I can't believe people like the fic! Thanks so much for the support! **

**To Clearmoonlight:**

**I know Clary is kind of OOC with her 'girliness', but don't worry she still has her ripped jeans and band tees! It's the first day so I thought she could dress up a little. And plus in this fic her and Isabelle have been friends for years so some of her style has rubbed off on Clary! Hope you enjoy her later fashions!**

**~Gifted **

Chapter 2: First Day

By the time we got to school it was only 8:07 and students were still milling around the parking lot. When I pulled into where Jon usually parks his Porsche, everyone was gawking at my new car. I smiled slightly and we both stepped out of the car and all the girls looked immediately to Jon. A few freshmen girls giggled and whispered to each other. On the other hand once the boys were done gawking at my car they looked at me, mouths in small 'o' shapes. I got my bag and placed it on my shoulder to look for any familiar faces.

"Clary!" a voice I recognized immediately yelled, I turned in their direction and came face to face with one of my best friends, Isabelle Lightwood. I smiled and walked to meet her half way after locking my car and making sure the hood was up. Once we were close enough she wrapped her arms around me and I did the same.

"Izzy! You look amazing," and this was true Isabelle was wearing designer blue 5" heels with a bright black skater skirt and a tank top with sequences to match her heels with her hair was in perfect beach waves and just the right amount of make up acquitted with smokey eye, "but of course I wouldn't expect nothing less from THE Isabelle Lightwood."

She smiled to me and said exactly what I told Jon earlier, "I approve," I returned her smile and turned to see that Jon had gone off with his football buddies. Amongst them I saw numerous familiar faces like Alec Lightwood—Isabelle's brother—, Jordan Kyle and his girlfriend Maia Roberts, Raphael Santiago, Meliorn Marigold, Sebastian Verlac and a few others that I've known from the constant raids on my kitchen in the summer and even before then. But there was one I didn't know with blonde hair, that was almost gold in the sunlight, who's face I couldn't see because his back was to me. I shrugged it off and looked away. Vaguely aware of Isabelle telling me about Paris and giving a nod or 'mhmm' when necessary.

I continued to look around and found the faces of a few other people I knew. I saw Sebastian's cousin, Aline Penhallow, with her girlfriend Helen Blackthorn talking to Magnus Bane, Alec's boyfriend. But no matter how hard I look I couldn't find the one face I was looking for.

"Hey Iz?" I questioned, stopping her mid sentence.

"Yeah Clare?" she replied noticing my head still looking around the parking lot even as the crowds of students started to thin out.

"Have you seen Simon today?"

"No actually," she replied with a slight frown as we both began to notice that it was just the two of us and a few other students.

As if on cue Simon's silver BMW came zooming into the parking lot and once it was parked a flustered looking Simon emerged, breathing somewhat heavily. Simon had on his usual jeans and gamer t-shirt paired with high top black converse. His glasses we're even more askew than average.

"Simon!" Isabelle and I yelled at the same time as he threw his bag onto one shoulder.

Though we weren't completely surprised, Simon had a habit of sleeping in late though not usually on the first day of school.

Just as Simon caught up to us the bell for homeroom blared out and as the three of us walked in, he began to tell his tale of playing Call of Duty all night and rushing to not be late. We laughed at his usual antics and he glared playfully at us. When we got to the hallway where the junior homerooms were in Isabelle and Simon went to homeroom together while I was left to go it alone, even if it was only one class away. I walked in and got to my seat just as soon as the late bell rang.

I thought I was the last one before Meliorn came in and sat in the empty seat next to me. I gave him a friendly smile and he returned it.

"Hey Clary, you're looking," he paused to scan my body, "good," he said with a sly smirk. I rolled my eyes. He was always trying to flirt with me, ever since freshman year.

"Thanks," I responded. In truth Meliorn wasn't a bad guy he just got around to much for my liking. And no offense but I'm not one of those girls who likes the guy to have hair as long as hers. We talked about our summers before the teacher, Mr. Whitelaw, came in took attendance and soon let us talk amongst ourselves.

Meliorn told me he would be the kicker for football again this year, he was the varsity kicker as a sophomore and junior varsity as a freshman so I wasn't surprised by this. I smiled at the way his eyes lit up when he was talking about football. Soon the bell rang just as Meliorn finished his story about how he sprained his ankle when he was 14.

Meliorn and I said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I found Isabelle and Simon standing rather closely to one and other and talking in quiet tones. Before I could wonder what that was about the jumped apart and began to exchange schedules. I sighed in relief when I realized we had some classes together. They went like this:

Clarissa Morgenstern:

Period 1: AP English ~

Period 2: Calculus ~

Period 3: American History ~

LUNCH BREAK

Period 5: Art ~

Period 6: Gym ~

Period 7: Physics ~

Period 8: Spanish III ~

Isabelle Lightwood:

Period 1: Physics ~

Period 2: Spanish III ~

Period 3: Calculus ~

LUNCH BREAK

Period 5: Theater Arts III ~

Period 6: Gym ~

Period 7: American History ~

Period 8: AP English ~

Simon Lewis:

Period 1: AP English ~

Period 2: French III ~

Period 3: Calculus ~ Mr. Whitelaw

LUNCH BREAK

Period 5: Advanced Animation ~ Mr. Fairchild

Period 6: Gym ~

Period 7: Physics ~

Period 8: American History ~

I smiled slightly, we had lunch together—of course because it was not as packed as a regular school everyone had lunch at the same time— and gym. I already knew we would also be sharing these two periods with Jon and Magnus, since that's almost always how it went. At least my schedule would allow me to see my friends throughout the day.

Simon and I headed towards English while Isabelle strutted, confident and proud in her 5" heels, to her physics class. In the shirt walk there Simon told me about his '_epic online accomplishments' _last nightthat made him late for school. He told me about the new cheat codes he found for Grand Theft Auto 5 and I whacked him in the arm and shouted, "Cheater! I actually beat the entire story mode without using any of your stupid codes," he put a hand over his heart dramatically.

"_Stupid_, I can't believe you Clarissa, do you know how difficult it is to get the cops off your ass when you have 6 stars!?" He practically shrieked as we finally made it to Ms. Graymark's class room. I rolled my eyes at his antics and stepped in, only to meet _golden_ eyes in the second row, previously speaking to Kaelie. I was frozen, and if not for Simon I would have stopped right there and continued to stare. His conversation stopped when his eyes met mine. I was the first to break eye contact when Simon pushed me lightly in the back and I followed him to two empty seats in the forth row.

"What was that all about," Simon questioned be wee took our seats and put our bags on the floor.

"Nothing," I replied, perhaps a little too quickly. I looked back to the front of the class just as Ms. Graymark came in, a light blush on my cheeks. I smiled slightly, Ms. Graymark was one of my favorite teachers and the sister of the football coach Mr. Graymark.

She look to me and Simon and smiled, one which we returned politely. After the boring entry of what would be happening this year Ms. Greymark let us talk and answered any questions we had about new year. I stole a few glances at the golden eyed boy, and once or twice o even caught him looking back. When I caught his eye I gave him a playful smile, and he'd wink or smirk back.

Once the bell finally rang I was off to Calculus with while Simon headed to French with . We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I took the long way to class to drop off my English textbook in my locker and made my way to class.

Jace:

_Second period and I'm already lost_, I thought to myself dryly. _Screw it, time to stop and ask directions_. I was wondering by now when I saw the red head from my English class walking in my direction.

I walked over to her, "Hey Red," I greeted with a flirtatious smirk on my face. As I approached her I raked my eyes over her body, she had a pretty nice ass, and was dressed like someone that my 'cousin' Isabelle would be friends with. She looked up at me and this close—about arms length—I could see how short she was, even with heels on,

"What did you just call me?" she replied none too politely, "I have a name."

"And I'd love to hear exactly what it is," I responded, smirk still in my face.

"It's _Clary," _she told me, the polite smile returning in the slightest. Though I could tell she was trying to force it away.

_Hmm, it fits he_r, I thought to myself with an inward smile.

"Well _Clary, I'm Jace" _I began, "And I'm new here and I seem to have lost my way. Think you can help me out?" I asked politely.

Her smile softened, "Sure, where are you going?"

"217, Mr. Whitelaw," in that second I could have swore her eyes widened, ever so slightly, for a moment before they went back to normal.

She cleared her throat, "I can take you," she paused, "I'm actually headed there right now," by then the bell sounded and we headed towards class.

When we entered the class I held the door for Clary, a habit I picked up from my upbringing. She smiled politely as a thanks. After fully stepping in we were greeted by a short pudgy man with salt and pepper hair and gray eyes.

"Ah," he began, "Miss Morgenstern, how nice of you to finally join us."

"Hey, Mr Whitelaw sorry about that I was helping the new kid find his way," she threw a thumb over her shoulder towards me, and I smirked.

"And who is this?" He looked at me as if he didn't see me standing there before —I was quiet offended since my presence seemed to always light up the room, and barely went unnoticed. So I stepped up.

"Jonathan Herondale," I stated proudly, "but I prefer Jace."

"Well Mr. Herondale, you can take your seat next to Clarissa." My brows furrowed momentarily before Clary gestured me to follow her to two seats at the back of the class.

She sat to my right and I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "_Clarissa, I like it." _

He cheeks flushed a bright red and she shivered slightly at my breath on her ear.

"Thanks," she replied quickly before tuning to her bag and producing a sketchbook and a pencil.

And that was it, she spent the rest of the period drawing. But whenever I attempted to look at what it was she'd block my view with her bright red hair.

And for some reason the only thing I could think of when I looked at her —hunched over her sketchbook with a wistful smile and flowing red hair— was, _beautiful._

_Clary:_

When the bell rang I finally looked at my sketchbook to see that I had drawn angel wings that were beginning to burn from the bottom. I smiled at an quickly stuffed it back in my bag before Jace could see it. _Jace._ I knew his type cocky, bad boy, full of himself, ego bigger than his head, and way too good looking for his own good. I frowned slightly to myself as I walked out of the class room and headed to American History. I knew his type all too well, because I fell in love with it.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

By the time I was out of history I had finally gotten my thoughts together and away from _him. And no not Jace._ Maia was in that class with me, so talking about her and Jordan's summer_ ah-hem, 'activities' _helped me get my mind off of things. We were on our way to drop off our American history textbooks in our lockers and then head to lunch. We went over to our usual table and found Isabelle, Jordan, Simon, and Magnus already there. Of course Maia took the free seat next to Jordan while I sat next to Isabelle.

"Hey Clare Bear," Magus greeted with a wide smile. As usual he was covered in glitter, but underneath the shimmering layers he was wearing tight black leather pants —not the shiny ones —a royal blue button down shirt, a leather jacket and royal blue toms to match. His hair was up in its usual black spikes with royal blue tips and, of course, glitter.

"Hey Mags," I replied, a smile just as large, "how was your summer?"

He looked across the lunch room, and following his gaze I caught sight of Alec buying his lunch with Jon and..._Jace_? Well Jon did say a new kid was looking to join the football team. And Jace _certainly _had the physique for it. _No Clary_, I scolded myself silently, _you're _not_ going down that road_ _again_. I turned back to Magnus instead.

"Rather _eventful," _he responded, putting a sensual emphasis on 'eventful'.

I rolled my eyes, "I believe that."

He winked at me and began talking to Isabelle about their annual school year kickoff party.

"Hey Kyle," I said turning my attention to the boy with the hazel-green eyes.

"Sup Morgenstern," he replied with a friendly lopsided smile. "What'd you do this summer?"

I blushed as he knowingly smiled at me. I had go down to Florida for a couple of weeks and really hit it off with this guy. And in conclusion we may or may not have did a few things on the beach. Don't get me wrong I'm not a slut or anything but I have had my fair share of boyfriends. So apparently Jordan had heard about my summer from Maia.

He popped a grape, from little plastic tupperware container Maia had just pulled out of her bag. Blush still on my face I asked, "Well what did you _not _do this summer?"

He choked on the grape.

I smirked as Jordan turned to Maia with wide eyes.

"You told her?!" Maia smiled sweetly back at him and leant over to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's okay Jordan, Clary won't say anything to anyone. Will you Clare-Bear?" I shook my head and pulled an innocent face with the sweetest smile I could muster. I heard Simon snicker.

"Maia, Clary is _evil _she_—"_

_"_Most certainly will use whatever information she has whenever she gets the chance," A voice I've known forever said from over my shoulder.

I turned my head up and around to look at him, "Johnny!" I said standing up and hugging him dramatically, giving him a glossy kiss on the cheek. I noticed the turkey sandwich and pudding cup in his hand. "You brought me lunch," I sighed, letting him go, "you're truly the best." I wiped a fake tear from my face as I sat down and Alec—who'd emerged from behind him— sat next to his boyfriend and Jon sat next to me.

"Please Clary, there's no need to say what everyone already knows," he smirked and took the empty seat next to me. I put my feet on his lap and stuck my tongue out at him.

When I was half way done with the sandwich —Jon told me Claudia had made it and he picked it up for me— a new face join the group, well semi-new.

"Hey Jace," Jon greeted as I eyed him curiously and he did the same to me.

"Jace!" Isabelle stated rather loudly, "where the hell have you been all day? I was looking for you _everywhere" S_he told him dramatically, leaning against Simon's shoulder, who was currently talking to Jordan about the new Halo that came out.

"Wait," I interrupted confused, "do you to know each other."

"Well duh, don't you remember Clare? The cousin I told you was moving here?"

"This is the cousin?!" I exclaimed shocked, pointing a finger at Jace, "from the way you described him I thought he'd be—" I stopped myself from saying nerdy and douchey.

Jace noticed, "Thought I'd be..." He trailed off with a wave of his hand urging me to finish.

"Nothing," I muttered.

Jace shrugged and let it go, which I was grateful for. I decided to leave the rest of my sandwich uneaten and move into my pudding. Sadly I realized that I didn't have a spoon, and that I really didn't feel like getting up.

"Jon, do you love me?"

He turned to me, mildly confused, "Of course."

"Do you love me enough to get me a spoon for my chocolate pudding?" I widened my eyes innocently and stuck out my bottom lip.

Snickers came from around the table, even Jace. Jon got up with a sigh and pushed my feet to the floor with a quiet thump.

When he was a couple of yards away Jace spoke up, "So how long have you and Jon been a thing?" He asked curiously, with an undertone I couldn't place.

I literally laughed out loud along with Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Jordan, and Maia. Simon even let out a little snort from how hard he was laughing. Jace sat there confused.

"Dude, _seriously, _they're brother and sister. Have you not looked at their eyes?" Jordan spoke up, still with a light laugh to his voice.

Jace's eyes widened for a second before he composed his features. "Well from how they were acting you'd think they were together," Jace mumble, crossing his arms over his chest childishly.

By now Jon had returned, spoon in hand. He looked at the pouting Jace, "What happened?" He pointed the spoon at me accusingly as he sat down.

"Why is it always me? Why can't it be Mags for once?" Magnus smirked at me and gave a glittery wink.

"Because you're known to cause trouble Clare-Bear."

It was my turn to cross my arms and pout, but then I remember _pudding._

I ate my pudding and the rest of lunch continued with light conversation and party planning.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

5th period rolled around and we all went our separate ways. I found that I had art with Aline who was talented in her own way. She was known for her hand pantings. Literally, she stuck her hands in paint and would make a beautiful creation of different colors. She was good with a pen and paper too but paint was her thing.

After spending the whole period chatting with her about the summer and drawing little things in our sketchbooks.

When the bell rang we went our separate ways, her to history while I made my way to gym.

I already knew that I had gym with Isabelle and Simon but I smiled when I saw Magnus there, along with Jace and Jon.

I sighed, this was going to be a long year.

Since it was the first day we weren't changing, and we got to go outside and just hang out on the football field and bleachers. There was a couple making out underneath but now nobody —not even seemed to care. About 15 minutes after class started Magnus, Isabelle, and I started getting bored with Jon and Jace's conversations about football and their current rock, paper, scissors tournament—Simon included.

So Isabelle got up and connected her iPod to the beats pill she had in her bag for cheerleading.

Soon Bang Bang by Jessie J was blasting through the speaker. I smiled and we collected everyone and got them to the football field. Everyone was singing along and dancing and I smiled to myself. My mood lightened tenfold.

This is definitely going to be a great year.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The rest of the day passed by rather uneventful and in no time it Izzy and I had to head to cheer practice.

We met at my locker and headed to the locker room, gym and school bags in hand. We picked up the list for girls who wanted to try out on the way there.

_20 girls_ had signed up and there was one room for two.

_This was gonna be tough._

**A/N **

**I know its been kind of a while but how hope the chapter makes up for it!**

**~Gifted**


	3. Cheer Practice and Surprise Visits

**A/N **

**The rumors are untrue. I have not fallen off the face of the earth. But I'm truly sorry it ha taken me so long to update. Promise the next one will be up in a week or so. So for those of you who still care about this story...**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3: Cheer Practice and Surprise Visits_

Iz and I got on the field for cheer practice just as a few of the other girls, who were on the team from last year, started filing in. I'd change into a yellow fitted pikachu shirt, that Simon got me for my birthday last year and training shorts that went about 4 inches past my butt and my white cheer shoes. Isabelle was dressed similarly but instead of a pikachu shirt she wore a black one with the word _fashionista _written in hot pink, also a gift from Simon. The girls had the same shorts and shoes on but the shirts we ordered weren't going to come in for another couple of days.

Since it was the first time we practiced in a couple weeks Izzy and I decided to just go over a few basic routines. But of course we couldn't do that without Magus, because he had the play list.

After about 10 minutes of talking and catching up the football team came out on the field, decked out in all of their usual practice attire. I spotted Jace from across the field and I could've sworn he winked at me. I turned my head so no one could see the slight blush on my cheeks. When the color was mostly gone I turned back to the football team and smiled to Jon, Simon and Alec who were walking together, probably talking about sports. Finally Magnus came running out on the field with his blue Beats Pill XL in hand and his laptop bag on his shoulder. When he finally reached us I noticed his hair was kind of out of place and his cheeks were flushed. Suddenly curious I looked over at Alec to see the sunlight catch the sparkles that adorned his cheeks and hair. I snickered to myself and nudged Isabelle who was talking to Lisa — a flyer with pixie cut blonde hair — when she turned to me I tilted my chin towards Magus —who had just gotten to us— and then to Alec. She got the gist quick enough and snickered along with me.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I had to call my mom about my car, because it's still in the shop and th— oh screw it. I was making out with my boyfriend," Magus said, starting out in a rush and then giving up all together.

I patted him on the shoulder, "it's okay Mags, we get it, don't we ladies?" I ask loudly so the girls could hear me.

Yeah's and We sure do's came in reply. I looked back to Magnus and noticed that this was one of the rare times that he was embarrassed and blushing brighter than my hair.

After that we got into the swing of one of our regular routines and then tried out a new one with a remix Magus made to Heroes by Alesso. It turned out pretty good but not perfect since we were short a few girls. It wasn't until after practice that I learned that the regular group and some guys from the football team were all coming to my house I shrugged since it wasn't such an abnormal thing. Izzy road home with me and Jon decided to go with Alec and Magnus. Maia rode with Jordan, because he brought her to school that morning and Simon took his own car. As for the other guys, I had no idea how they would get there but I guess they'd manage it somehow.

Since Izzy and I decided to stop at Starbucks, me for an iced coffee and her for a green tea, we were the last ones to get there. My spot in the driveway was open and I was grateful for that. On the other hand I saw something I couldn't believe I was seeing again, a matte black Harley Davidson. Izzy saw it too and grabbed my arm just as I took the key out of the ignition. She looked at me with just as much excitement as I felt.

Bat was back.

I grabbed my bags and practically sprinted into the house, Izzy following closely behind of course. Bat was a year older than us but he was one of our best friends. We'd known his since we were little because he lived right down the street and his dad worked with mine at the law firm. Bat was also insanely smart and had graduated March of last year. A month later he was parked up and off to MIT. We kept in touch, of course, but has the year went on we all started to talk less and less. So I was more than happy to see him again. As I burst through the door I was vaguely aware of all of the other people on my house as I ran straight to Bat.

Mostly everyone was in the kitchen and after putting my stuff down —Starbucks included— I saw him and he saw me. I had this dopey grin on my face as I pushed through everyone and literally jumped on him, my legs around his waist as he squeezed me tight and I replied with just as much force.

"Clare-Bear I missed you!" He said in my ear.

"I missed you too."

Someone cleared their throat and I decided it was time to let him go. Not two seconds later Izzy hugged him too. But unlike me she kept her feet on the ground.

"How've you been?" I asked as most people started to clear out of the kitchen until it was me, Izzy, Bat, Simon, and Maia left.

"Good actually MIT is amazing, but I have another week before classes start so I figured I should surprise you all." He smiled, the scar on his right cheek interrupting his handsome features. We talk to him for about 15 minutes before Maia asked what we were all thinking.

"So have you met anyone?" Maia asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

He blushed.

"OH MY ANGEL," I shrieked loudly, "HE BLUSHED, BAT BLUSHED!"

Izzy, Simon and Maia also had eyes as wide as mine. Simon was the first to speak up.

"I've known you for more than half my life and this is the first time I've ever seen you blush, especially over a girl."

"Soooo"Isabelle pressed, "what's her name? When do we get to meet her? How old is she? Is she —

"Iz!" Bat cut her off loudly "not so much at once." He took a deep breath, a slight smile on his face, " He name is Leila, she's a couple months older than me. And yes if all goes well I may just bring her over for Christmas break," his smile grew wider at the thought of the girl and I couldn't be happier for him.

"Can we see her?" Simon asked. Bat nodded and took out his phone. She was truly very pretty, slender, yet with the right amount of curve to her, with dark brown hair that fell in loose curls to middle of her back and hazel eyes.

"Woah," said Simon and we all nodded in agreement. Though I could have swore Isabelle winced a little at the though of Simon finding someone 'woah'. I smirked to myself.

Bat smiled and we continued for the next 2 hours talking about life and school with light banter here and there. But soon Bat said he should leave to go see his parents since they were still at work when he went to pick up his motorcycle. But he promised to come back tomorrow. We smiled and said our goodbyes.


	4. Video Games and Dance Routines

**Chapter 4: Video Games and Dance Routines**

Jace POV

After practice Jon told me a bunch of the guys were going over to his house. I told him I'd come and I'd followed him, Alec and the sparkly kid who's name was Magnus apparently. It was a fairly short drive and the four of us were the first to get there. The first thing i noticed was that the play was HUGE. It couldn't even be considered house- it was a mansion and I'm pretty sure my eyes went to the size of saucers. I mean the house my parents and I had was larger than your average but this was on a entirely different level. After my gawking fit I noticed someone sitting on the large porch in front of a pair of oak doors and a black Harley Davidson in the drive. Jon was the first to get out of Alec's black G-Class Mercedes Benz. He walked up to the guy and said a few words before giving him a mainly hug. I stepped out of my black Jaguar FX - what can I say, I'm an only child, my parents spoil me - and walked up to Jon who was joined by Alec and Magnus and the mystery guy. When I got closer to him I saw he was tall, maybe an inch or two taller than Jonathan, and he looked hispanic. However, his most prominent feature was the scar on his right cheek.

Jon noticed me then, "Bat, this is Jace he just moved here this summer," he turned to me, "Jace this is Bat Velasquez, who should be at MIT right now." Jon looked to Bat questioningly.

"I've got a little time before classes start, figured I'd come and see you all," he smiled innocently and showed off pearly white teeth.

"Well you already know my mom is going to love to see you, she's always asking how you doing." Bat and Jon chuckled.

Jon moved to unlock the door as Magnus and Alec greeted Bat. When we stepped inside I was once again rendered into silence. The inside was different shades of whites, browns and golds. It was amazing to say the least, with an open foyer that led to different rooms around the house. I hadn't noticed I stopped walking until Alec put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yep, it's really something isn't it?" I only nodded before following him into the kitchen, finally snapping out of trance. The kitchen was full of stainless steel appliances and an island in the center.

"Want anything to drink?" Jon asked the four of us, we told him yes and soon a few more of the guys began to arrive.

About 15 minutes later everyone had arrived. Well everyone except the Red and Isabelle. I frowned a little at her absence. What am I doing, I thought to myself, Jace Herondale does not get upset of some girl. Instead I joined in on the most recent argument about the Steelers and the Ravens and who would be going to the Super Bowl.

About 5 minutes later I heard the front door open and a flash of red made its way through the crowd in the kitchen and straight to Bat. Clary had literally jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. I felt a pang of something but decided to ignore it and averted my eye, but not before I saw him whisper something to her that made her smile.

After that we all somehow ended up in the game room/in-house gym/target practice room?. Well whatever it was, it was amazing and it was hard to get bored down there.

~•~•~

Clary:

When Bat left we decided to go and see what the guys were doing. Unsurprisingly we found them in the basement, which we had transformed into the ultimate game room, which, on one side, and made the half of the basement into a gym with weights, a punching bag, and even targets up against one wall. I've had a knack for knife throwing since I was about 8 and my dad and I had a Rambo movie marathon while Mom stayed at the hospital when Jon got his tonsils taken out. To say I was scared was an understatement. I mean, seriously dad, you're going to let your 8 year old daughter watch one of the most bloody movies ever? Well that's besides the point, ever since then I had to convince my dad and mom to put me in knife throwing classes. After about 2 week of continuously trying to convince them they finally agreed.

I'd say I was a pro by now, but recently I've pushed it aside to focus on dance and art. Now I use it as more of a way to take out my anger and frustration so I don't strangle Jonathan.

But woah. Way off topic here, back to the game room. Aside from having an Xbox One and a PS4 we also have a vast collection of games for both devices, movies and a giant ass 150 inch flat screen tv. The tv was a gift when my dad won a case and this high paying client gave him a pretty penny as a bonus. But one of my favorite things was the old arcade machine tucked into a corner. It had pac man, donkey kong, and all the other awesome old school games. Along with the basement came the seating of beanbags strewn haphazardly and a decent collection of comfy sofas and chairs. Safe to say this was Jon's favorite room.

We we got there they were playing Halo 4. I smirked to myself, this is my game.

"I've got next," I called to the guys reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Whatever, just hold on and let me kick your brothers ass," Jordan replied not looking are way.

I plopped down on a bright red beanbag, and Iz followed suit while Maia sat next to Jordan and Simon snagged a seat on the couch.

"Dammit!" Jordan yelled and handed a ten over to Jon, "Hope you choke on it." He sulked, while Jon thought it was the perfect time to get up and do his silly little victory dance.

Jordan handed me the controller then, "Kick his ass Morgenstern," I smiled devilishly and moved so my bean bag to get a better view of the tv screen.

"Yeah Clare-Bear," Jon taunted, "Kick my ass."

And with that the match began, with me winning 75 to 42. Now it was my turn to do a victory dance while Jon sat there pouting in his recliner.

"Never like this game anyway," he muttered but I was too delighted to care.

Soon after the guys wanted to play madden, not having an interest in it Isabelle, Magnus and I went over to where the targets were. Because of the hardwood floor it doubled as a very small dance studio. I plugged my phone up to the stereo in the corner and hit shuffle and the three of us just danced. Maguns was truly a very good dancer, but his interest was more in fashion. After a song or two I noticed Jace was staring at me. I blushed and looked away quickly, hoping he didn't get a chance to see the redness in my cheeks.

"Oooooh, look Iz she blushing," Magnus said teasingly. I pushed him lightly in shoulder. While they laughed at my reddening face.

"This have anything to do with Mr. Tall,Gold, and Handsome?" Mags asked with a raised eyebrow.

My face had returned to its normal color by then. But before I could retort sarcastically Izzy had stopped dancing and turned to face me, eyes wide.

"Clary, no. You don't know Jace like I do," she had lowered her voice so the guys - and Maia - wouldn't hear us, "promise me you won't fall for him, or play into his little games. He's a heartbreaker, and after you-know-who," she broke off and sighed, " I just don't want history to repeat itself, I don't want to see you hurting again."

She'd said his name as if he was Lord Voldemort, granted I'd always avoid saying his name too. I nodded then, "But c'mon Iz, its just some harmless flirting."

"Defiantly nothing harmless about that blush," Magnus sang sarcastically I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know but just be careful, okay?" Iz replied.

"Okay." I said smiling at her.

Just then one of my favorite songs came blasting through the stereo. It was Teach Me by Joey Bada$$.

Maia squealed and jumped from Jordan's lap to run and join us.

Magnus stood off the side and recorded us as we did the routine, we had made to this song, just for fun.

Let me show you how to groove, babe

How to move without a suitcase

Take a trip without a shoelace

I can lead you if you want

Lemme help you move

Baby slide it, give you a little bit of guidance

Enjoy the ride I'll be your pilot

You gotta glide it

Close your eyes confide, I'll show you how to vide

Let me teach you how yo dance, how to dance

I'mma teach you how to dance, how to dance

Let me teach you how to dance, how to dance

I'mma teach you how to dance, how to dance, how tot dance

Oooooh, ooooooohhhhhhh,

oooohhhhh, ooooooooohhhh

I noticed a crowd had gathered. towards the middle of the song.

Okay now life's like, life's like, just like a salsa, salsa

You taste the spice right, spice right

We need some water, water

I heard some wolf whistles when we all switched places so I was in the center and Izzy was to my left, and Maia to my right. At the same time we all did a little salsa, that was actually pretty sexy.

When the song was over the three of us took a bow, while the guys cheered. We hugged each other tightly and laughed lightly. The three of us were close than sisters, and we were all awesome dancers. We've been friends since we met in ballet class when we were five. I may have been too young to notice it then, but now I know that if all else fails, I can always count on these two.

**Aww, too cute. I know, I know.. lots of fluff but what can I say :)**

**Do you think I should add Jace's thoughts about the dance in the next chapter?**

**Review, Review, Review! I love hearing what you guys have to say about the fic!**

**Until next time!**

**~xGifted**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Teach Me by Joey Bada$$ **

**Nor do I own The Mortal Instruments :'(**


End file.
